Stacked-cell batteries are known that have unit cells in a stacked form, for improved energy density and safety. In a stacked-cell battery, in order to extract generated electric power to the outside, collector layers of the positive and negative electrodes are electrically connected, so that they collect current, and are connected to exterior terminals.
PTL 1, for example, describes a construction for current collection, comprising collector outer extensions in which the collector layers extend to the outside.